POTC: Search for the Golden Heart
by Elizabeth Triheart
Summary: Isabella opened her eyes only to find herself face-to-face with a man. "Who are you?" she asked nervously.  The man grinned. "No, my dear. The question is, who are you?"


**Jack and the crew are sailing within a brutal storm. The sails are damaged, the hull **

**is chipped, and the crew is worn out. The storm finally settles and the waves are calm once more. Out in the distance, Jack spots a young girl floating on a piece of wood. Little does he know, this girl is about to change his life. **

The skies that were once clear had turned a menacing shade of gray. The waves that were once calm and serene were now dangerously rocking the _Black Pearl_. Jack Sparrow stood at the bow of the ship watching the oncoming storm with guarded eyes. They were in for a rough one, he knew that. He also knew that the _Black Pearl _would be in need of some repair after the storm was over.

Jack smiled and looked at his hands. They held a large abundance of rings on the fingers. They were smooth but weathered. And tan from the sun. He smiled again. But they would be forever young. As would the rest of him. His dreads and whiskers would never go gray, his back would never ache. It was all because of the _Aqua de Vida_. _Fountain of Youth._ Barbossa, 'Lizabeth, and that bloody Will would be forever young too. A thousand years from now, they would be walking the Earth, still alive, probably the last Pirates ever known.

Jack chuckled. Jack Sparrow, the last Pirate alive. Forever.

"What are you laughing at?"

He sighed. Can't forget Elizabeth.

Jack turned to her. "Nothing, Lizzie darling. Just thinking to myself."

She frowned. "Jack," she started, "I hope you have a way to get out of this storm."

Jack looked at her with mock hurt. ""Lizabeth! I'm severely hurt. Aren't I the great _Cap'n Jack Sparrow?" _

Elizabeth looked at him cheerfully. "You'll always be only Jack to me."

"_Cap'n. Cap'n _Jack."

They stood grinning at each other until one of the crew members called down to him. "Cap'n!" Jack turned to Elizabeth with a smug smile. The sailor called down to them again. "Cap'n! Large storm clouds a 'coming!"

Jack turned around and swiftly took out his telescope. He brought it up to his eyes and peered through the glass. Sure enough, there were several large storm clouds rolling towards them rapidly.

"Sails full blown! Man the rigging! Cotton! Take the wheel! We're in for a storm, mates!" Jack roared.

The crew scurried like mice to fulfill their Captains orders. Jack stood again at the bow looking out into the horizon with Elizabeth by his side. He sighed and turned to her, ready to make another useless attempt.

"Lizzie, luv." he began.

But she was one step ahead of him. "No, Jack. I'm not going inside."

"Please, luv. The storms coming and yer like a doll." He winked. "Don't want ye breaking, now do we."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not that fragile," she snapped. "And I've been at sea for already four years, Jack. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Jack stared at her with a small smile. "Fine," he gave up, "suit yerself. But I know one thing that's inevitable, darling."

Elizabeth quirked her brow. "Oh? What's that?"

He grinned. "I'm going to end up saving you _again _one way or another."

Elizabeth widened her eyes then narrowed them and stomped away. Jack looked after her. God, he wished she wasn't a married woman.

He looked out to sea again. The sky was darkening and the waves were turning more aggressive. The ship rocked and then swayed, making some of the newer crew sick, he was sure. He took out his telescope again. The clouds were rolling towards them with dangerous speed. There was no way to get out of this storm.

He suddenly wished Elizabeth were by his side again. No matter what she said, she was very breakable to him. Jack stalked of to find her and to keep her close. He was preparing himself for the worst.

JkSpJkSpJkSpJkSp

Isabella Harrington was a tiny girl of fifteen. She was thin but toned and was a bit shorter than your average height. She had long, golden brown hair and warm brown eyes. Her father was a good friend of the governor of Port Royal and therefore they must've been rich. Isabella had gowns and slippers of every color and texture and she had three maids to wait on her. Her room overlooked the ocean and she had a garden all to herself. She spent every morning looking out at the sparkly blue sea and each night at the blazing sunset. Each time she wished her life was more exciting. Isabella didn't care for tight corsets that made her thinner than she already was and itchy gowns intent on making her suffer. She could've thrown away all her dainty slippers and trade them for a pair of sturdy boots. The lessons in stitching and manners held no interest for her and she could do without a bunch of maids. She was unlike any other girl of her society. Well, except for the governors daughter. Elizabeth.

It was heard of all over the village. A thing like that couldn't be kept a secret for long. Everybody knew how she had been proposed to by the Commodore and had fainted. How the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow dove into the water where she had fell and saved her. He had ripped open her corset, the cause of her uncosciencness. Isabella knew those corsets were no good.

Sparrow was then found out and sentenced to die but with quick skill and cunningness, he escaped. The rumors that followed were unsure after that. Isabella was positive that Elizabeth was captured and taken aboard the _Black Pearl _even if no one else thought so. Everyone else thought 'Lizabeth had run away with Will turner and met up with Captain Jack. Society now dubbed her as an improper girl who had everything but threw it all away. Isabella nodded and smiled politely when her governess told her to never become like Elizabeth but secretly she wished it was _her _in Elizabeth's place. She wasn't meant to be a proper English lady but she could do nothing to change her fate.

Isabella was now lying in her bed, staring up at the painted ceiling. Her night gown was crumpled onto the floor because she couldn't stand to sleep in anything. She liked her skin to be free and since no one came into her room at night, she was safe.

After awhile she got up and stretched her arms over her head. There was a full view mirror near her bed and she stared at herself.

It was no secret that Isabella was fairly attractive. More than attractive actually. Her belly was flat, her legs slim. Her hair reached down to her waist and her eyes sparkled in the morning sunshine. Her skin was smooth and unblemished and tan. She didn't want to be pale so she ran outside everyday when she was little and strolled in the garden now that she was older.

Isabella went into the washroom and splashed her face with cold water. She closed her eyes and thought of Elizabeth again. What, she wondered, could she be doing right now?

ElSwElSwElSwElSw

Elizabeth Swann sat at the desk inside Jacks room. Even though he had a good heart, right now all she wanted to do was rip it out. Against her will he shoved her in his cabin and locked the door.

"Stupid," she muttered into her hands. "Stupid pirate. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Jack voice came through the door. "Yelling's not gonna help, dearie." his said, his voice muffled by the wood separating them.

Elizabeth hadn't realized she was shouting. "Jack!" she yelled at him. "Let me out! Right now, Sparrow!"

She heard him chuckling. "No can do, luv. Don't want you breaking."

She heard his footsteps as he walked away. She grumbled under her breath. Jack could really be so pushy and irritating sometimes.

Having nothing to do, Elizabeth stood up and wandered to his bed. It was soft and warm and surprisingly clean. So unlike the hammocks the rest of the crew had to sleep on. In the back of her mind, she knew Jack wouldn't mind sharing his bed with her but she was a married woman for Gods sakes! Still, there wasn't a time when Elizabeth wondered if she had the right choice in marrying Will. Pushing those thoughts aside, she sat on Jacks bed. She took the pillow and pressed it against her face. It smelled like rum, oranges and spice.

Elizabeth threw the pillow down and wandered to the window. She peered through the dirty glass and saw the raging storm outside. Outside the cabin door she could hear orders from Jack and shouts from the crew. Someting snapped outside, probably the mast. She turned to the door determinly; one way or another, Elizabeth was going to get out of this cabin.

IsHrIsHrIsHrIsHr

After putting on a gown made of fine green silk and little shoes, Isabella went down to the dining room. She had left her hair down and it brushed against her shoulders. He father was waiting at the table.

Isabella flew to him and kissed him on the cheek. No matter what, she would never change her father. He was the most loving, and doting father a girl could have.

"Good morning, daddy." Isabella could never seem to outgrow the pet name she had for him.

"Hello, my Bell." Nor he.

Isabella sat down next to him and loaded her plate with fruit. That was all she ever ate these days. Muffins and toast gave her stomach aches.

Mr. Harrington was a middle aged man with soft blue eyes that were almost always clouded over. He had a bumpy nose and weathered skin. But his voice was very soothing and his stance proud and you could tell he loved his daughter very much.

He spoke to her now. "What do you plan on doing today?"

Isabella shrugged. "Walking in the garden, I suppose." She thought for a moment. "Today is a beautiful day. I might walk down to the ocean today and collect shells."

Mr. Harrington smiled widely. "I have something to tell you, my pet."

Isabella looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

He smiled even wider. "I was thinking that perhaps a little vacation would do us both some good. Hmm?"

Isabella lay down her fork. "A vacation? To where?" She hardly dared to let her hopes rise. If he meant what she thought he meant...

Mr. Harrington paused. "How would you like to go to the Caribbean?"

JkSpJkSpJkSp

Elizabeth lay on the ground, entirely soaked within seconds. The rain was pouring hard now and the ship seemed as if it were going to tip over.

She had pushed against the door of the cabin for ten minutes, before finally realizing it was getting her nowhere. She grabbed a chair, banged it against the door a couple of times and it finally sprang open. She tumbled onto the ground, explaining the state she was currently in.

Someone tripped over her and Elizabeth rolled onto her back to see who. She was met with Jacks angry stare.

"'Lizabeth!" he yelled over the rain. He stood up and helped her up.

"I thought I locked you in the cabin!" he yelled again.

Elizabeth grinned and pointed to the now broken door. Jack looked at it with a frown. Even though he was mad, she could still see an ounce of pride in his eyes.

He voiced her thoughts."'M proud of you Lizzie, really am. But now I can't leave you out of my sight, darling. Yer to breakable."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but followed him anyways. They stepped over broken mast and ripped sails. Crew were working hard to keep the ship in control. It swayed to one side suddenly and Elizabeth stumbled against Jack. He caught her and held her up.

"Careful." he grumbled.

Jack led her to the wheel and he grabbed hold of it, pushing the man who was previously there, aside. Jack looked over Elizabeth and she was about to snap a rely that it was rude to stare but then he spoke. "Go up that mast," he pointed, "and unfurl that sail." He pointed to the sail. "Yer small enough to climb up but don' let the wind sweep ye away."

Elizabeth glared. "I'll try," she snapped.

Jack grinned but then focused on the storm. "Be careful, Lizzie. This is a big one. Dunno if we'll get out of this one."

This time his concern was evident and Elizabeth patted his arm as she went to the mast.

Placing each hand on each side of the wooden pole, she shimmied up to the top. Once up, she grabbed the rope that held the sail in place and pulled. The sail unfurled, billowing out as a huge gust of wind came. It was because of that gust of wind that Elizabeth lost her balance. She waved her arms wildly trying to regain it but even so, she toppled over and plummeted to the ocean. Her hands tried to grab something and eventually they found a rope. She gladly held on, preparing to pull herself up but the rain made the her hands and the rope slick and she gradually began slipping.

"Help!" she cried out but was unsure if anyone heard her. "HELP!" she screamed.

Jack, manning the wheel below, was alerted to her yell. He looked up and saw Elizabeth dangling from the rope and slipping, about to land in the ocean below. He let go of the wheel, yelling for anyone to take it and ran towards her. She was slipping, her hands too wet and weak to hold on much longer and Jack pushed himself to run faster.

Right before his very eyes, he watched as Elizabeth let go of the rope and fell into the ocean. He ran to the rail and peered down. It had seemed as if the gray waters had swallowed her up but then he saw a dark blonde head bobbing up over the water. Without hesitation, he dived into the water with a splash and began swimming towards her.

"LIZZIE!" he screamed over the _whoosh_ing wind. She thankfully heard him and twisted her body in the water. Her hair was soaked and hung over her face and she was losing breath.

"Jack," she said and he strained to hear her. her arms were weakening and her legs couldn't kick much longer. Jack swam closer and brought her to his chest.

"Shh, Lizzie darling. I got you."

Jack looked up to the side of the ship and found a rope dangling. The rope led to William Turner and Mr. Gibbs. Jack swam to it, struggling to keep Elizabeth's head above water. When he reached the rope he grabbed on with one hand while holding Elizabeth with the other. Will and Gibbs pulled them up the side of the ship and onto the deck where they landed sputtering and coughing.

Elizabeth lay with her hair splayed all over. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Jack. But before she could say anything, her face became slightly green and she ran to the rail and leaned over, heaving.

Jack caught up with her and moved her hair out of the way. She looked at him. "Four years at sea and I still get seasick," she muttered.

Jack sighed in relief and held her close.

Elizabeth didn't resist even though Will was standing there. "You saved me. _Again." _she whispered into his chest.

Jack laughed. "I told you I would."

IsHrIsHrIsHrIsHr

Isabella sucked in a happy breath. The air was crisp and clear, the sun high in the sky. There were a few clouds on the horizon but Isabella didn't let that bother her. Everything was right so far. Her trunk was placed in the lower level of the ship along with her fathers. They were on the deck watching as the crew pulled the ship out of port. Her father placed a hand on Isabella's shoulder.

"This is what you have wanted for a long time, hasn't it?" he asked.

Isabella nodded. "Yes."

It was. She had wanted to sail to the Caribbean ever since she was a little girl. Her mother told her wonderful stories about treasure, exotic plants and animals, and pirates. Unfortunately, her mother passed away when Isabella was seven. She had an illness no doctors could cure. Isabella never really got over it.

Her father spoke again. "I love you, Isabella. You mean the world to me. I never want to let you go."

She looked at him. He was slightly teary. "Oh, daddy. I love you, too." She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in the scent of apples. He always smelled like apples. She never knew why.

They looked out at the horizon again. The clouds were growing but Isabella pushed her worries away. Nothing would happen. She hoped.

OoOoOoOoOo

Nothing would happen. Yeah, right.

Isabella was not very happy. Actually, she should be scared for her life but she didn't realize that. Not at the moment at least.

The clouds that were once seeming harmless, were now the cause of Isabella's unhappiness. It was a storm. A storm that was not as bad as the one Jack Sparrow experienced but it was going to turn worse.

Isabella was on the deck, wrapped in a cloak and hidden by one of the crates. She was hding because her father did not want her to be out in weather like this but she planned on glaring the hell out of the clouds that ruined her day.

The rain pelted down on her, stinging her cheeks and she pulled the cloak tighter around her. The ship moved harder and the feeling of dread came across her. They were nowhere near land, only Gray Ocean all around them. Gray sky, Gray Ocean. Gray everything.

Isabella prayed for the storm to be over quick. She closed her eyes as if hoping it would go away when she opened them. But the raging fury of the sea was still there when her brown orbs came out.

She walked to the rail and leaned over, looking at the water. Even in the storm, it was beautiful. The rain created ripples and the sea foam looked like clouds against a dark sky. She smiled and prayed again for this to be over soon. She liked the clear blue better that dark gray.

Isabella turned to go down below to her father, but just then the ship rocked to one side, sending Isabella over the edge and into the unforgiving water.


End file.
